


Late Night Cooking Adventures with Emma Swan

by baseballandcupcakes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Killian, Drunken Shenanigans, Emma cooking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballandcupcakes/pseuds/baseballandcupcakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is pretty sure that 90% of the people she has met during her first week of college wouldn't last a minute if the cafeteria wasn't there to feed the drunk, hungover masses. But cafeterias (and drunks) have never sat well with her, which is why she's cooking in the communal kitchen in her dorm at 11PM on a Friday night when she meets Killian Jones in the most unexpected of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a short one shot to get out some ideas while I try to update another of my stories when I started, but things never end up turning out that way, and I will probably end up turning this into a few chapters. Please let me know what you think!

Emma had never been much of a fan of going out and getting trashed, which pretty much seems to be the favorite past time of the other people living in her dorm. Even if she was old enough to drink, she doesn't understand the appeal. She knows college is partly about having fun and being out on your own, but honestly, she's pretty sure 90% of the people she's met her first week at college wouldn't last a week on their own without someone else paying their bills or cooking their meals. And granted, maybe she's not paying for all of her tuition, she's had a loving family since the Nolan's adopted her five years ago and they do more for her than she could possibly ever ask for, but she's already got a part time job along with her classes and tries to pay for as much as she can, despite the fact that her parents insist she doesn't need to. And she really doesn't understand how they survive off the food from the cafeterias on campus. While a couple of them are edible, most of them are disturbingly gross-and also not open in the middle of the night, which is why she is in the kitchen in the common area on the bottom floor of the dorm at 11PM making lasagna. 

She rolls her eyes to herself as a group of giggling drunks starts some sort of game near the TV on the other side of the common room and begins layering the pasta and sauce and cheese in the pan, throwing in some cut up vegetables while she's at it. Once she's finished she throws it in the oven and sets the timer, content to sit and watch TV while she waits. She makes her way over to the couch near the TV that's now vacant, hopping over the back and plopping down with a thump. 

She nearly falls on her face when the couch groans in protest. 

“What the hell?!” she shrieks, scrambling away and staring at the couch in equal parts horror, irritation, and wonder as the couch cushions begin to pop off and a tremendously good looking guy crawls out of it. “What….how the hell did you even get in there? And what are you doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!” 

“I was hiding! We're playing hide and seek obviously, and I didn't exactly ask to be sat on!” the man exclaims, and Emma narrows her eyes at him. It's suddenly very clear to her that he was one of the giggling drunks judging by the idiotic grin he's giving her, as well as the fact that he was _inside a couch_. She wants to be mad at him, she does, but he's still staring at her like a puppy with that grin and she just snorts. 

“You are an idiot.”

“And you're very pretty! And I'm drunk!”

“Uh...thanks?” She says, trying not to laugh. “So what is your name, or should I just call you couch boy? And shouldn't you be finding a new hiding spot?” She watches as he drunkenly tries to reassemble the cushions correctly, more than once trying to fit an end cushion in the middle. 

“I think I'd rather talk to you. I think I'm too drunk for hide and seek right now,” he says decisively, throwing himself down onto the couch dramatically once he finally gets the cushions on right. “Man that took forever. And my name is Killian! What's your name, miss blonde who likes to sit on perfectly nice drunk people?”

Emma outright laughs this time. “My name is Emma.”

“Oh that's much easier to remember. I like it.” 

“Thanks I guess,” Emma says, watching as the man laid his head on the arm of the couch, disheveling his already messy dark hair even more. His eyes started to droop shut and Emma groaned. She feels bad that he is here by himself, his friends apparently forgetting that he had been playing with them as well, and she can't very well just leave him here passed out. “Hey, Killian right? Don't pass out on me. You're very tall and I don't know where you live so I can't carry you. How about you drink some water?”

“But I already drank so much...” he mumbles, and Emma snorts again. 

“Yeah, alcohol. You need water. Or food. When was the last time you had either?”

“I dunno, lunch m'be?” he mutters.

Emma sighs and checks the timer on her phone, still 25 minutes left on the lasagna. She does have some leftover vegetables still though. She hops off the couch, despite Killian's protests, and wanders back over to the kitchen, grabbing her bottle of water and the bowl filled with sliced zucchini and summer squash before returning. When she does, it is to the sight of Killian pouting, staring at the spot she had previously occupied. He startles so badly when Emma sits back down that she laughs.

“You! Emma! You didn't leave! You were here and then you weren't and I was very sad. But here you are.” 

“Here I am! Just went to grab my water bottle and some snacks. Do you want some? I have lasagna in the oven too, you can have some when it's done if you want.”

Emma offers the bowl and he grabs a few pieces, stuffing them in his mouth. After a few seconds he turns to her. “Emma, this is not popcorn. I love lasagna. Can I have two pieces?” 

Emma can't help it. She bursts into laughter and just shakes her head as she hands him her water bottle. “Sure. You can have as many pieces as you'd like.” The entire situation is ridiculous, but she hasn't been this entertained in awhile. She watches him as he continues to pick slices of vegetables out of the bowl and munch on them. She texts her brother David once there are only a few minutes left on the timer, knowing that he'll want some too, if he's not gone out tonight. 

When the timer goes off she has to promise Killian she'll come back before he lets her go, and when she's finally able to get up she pulls the pan out of the oven and sets it on top of the stove. She's washing up some of the dishes she used to cook with while she lets the lasagna sit when her brother David sidles up next to her, giving her a quizzical look.

“Can I ask why my roommate is hugging a bowl full of sliced zucchini?” 

Emma's eyes widen momentarily. “ _That's_ your roommate?” she asks, looking over her shoulder at Killian, who is in fact hugging the bowl. 

“Yeah. What is he doing?”

“Well he _was_ playing drunken hide and seek with his friends, which is how I ended up sitting on him because he was _inside_ the couch. And I didn't know where he lived, and he was going to pass out, so I gave him some water and told him to eat while we waited for the lasagna to finish. I figured I'd hang around until he sobered up a little or at least until someone came back for him.”

“He didn't bother you at all did he?”

“Of course not. He's like a puppy David, it's seriously the saddest thing ever. He looked like he was going to cry when he thought I'd left, and I was gone for all of thirty seconds when I grabbed the water and veggies.” 

David snorts and throws an arm over her shoulder. “Just wanted to make sure. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes. But for the most part he's a pretty good guy. Want me to take him upstairs?” 

“Nah he's fine. I did manage to get out of him that he hasn't eaten since lunch, and judging by the amount of alcohol he's most likely had, he should probably eat something. It might sober him up some.” 

David smiles at Emma and gives her a side hug as she finishes up the dishes. “You are such a caring person Emma. Don't ever change that.”

“Thanks,” Emma says with a blush. Even after five years of having a real family, she's not used to the compliments, and they still catch her off guard sometimes. 

“You want me to do anything?” 

“Nah, I just need to cut it and I'll bring over some plates for us. Just go make sure Killian hasn't fallen asleep in the bowl of zucchini.” 

David laughs but complies, sauntering over to the couch and clapping his roommate on the shoulder, which causes Killian to nearly tumble off the couch, and Emma to giggle. Once Killian has managed to right himself he is yelling happily.

“Dave! Mate! What are you doing here? Did you see the pretty blonde girl? Her name is Emma. She gave me this bowl of zucchini and made me drink water even though I didn't want to.” 

David just laughs as he makes himself comfortable on the couch. “Yes, I saw her. She's my sister. I heard she sat on you because you were inside the couch. How'd you even get in there?”

“Yeah. It's actually a fold out couch! So there is room in there for me. I was hiding because we were playing hide and seek and you know what, they never came looking for me. Does that mean I win?” 

“I think so Killian, I think so. Oh look, here's Emma with real food. Maybe we should put down the bowl of zucchini,” he says, politely taking the bowl from his roommate and setting it on the floor next to the couch. Emma hands David a plate and Killian a bowl filled with lasagna and plops down between the two with her own plate. When David gives her a questioning look she just shrugs. 

“I figured a bowl would be easier and less likely to end up on the floor considering he's still pretty drunk.” 

David just grins and turns the tv on, shoveling pasta in his mouth. “This is great Emma, you should cook more often.” 

“I cook, I just don't invite you, you always eat it all.” 

It's Killian's turn to laugh this time. “Dave eats a lot. He's like a garbage disposal.” 

The two blondes stare at Killian with matching amused looks on their faces. Finally David just shrugs. “I'm a growing boy. I have to eat. But we should do cook dinner together once a week or something. I know we already go to the dining hall together but that's just not the same. 

Emma agrees, and they end up planning a weekly Friday dinner, with Emma promising to invite her roommate Mary Margaret, and noticing that Killian seems slightly upset, invites him as well. This seems to brighten him up a bit. Emma remembers David telling her his roommate was from England, and it must be hard to be so far away from any family he has. She knows that feeling, and hated every minute of it, so inviting him to a weekly dinner was the least she could do. The three finally decide to watch a movie while they eat their food, Emma only getting up when she decides to get seconds (and maybe she caves to Killian's puppy dog eyes and gets him a second piece too). 

By the time the movie is over Emma is half asleep, and David asks if Killian needs any help getting upstairs, and he shakes his head, having sobered up quite a bit in the last three hours. David cleans up the rest of the dishes Emma used, putting the leftover food in the plastic containers Emma brought down and washing the pan and putting everything else back. When he's finished he goes back to tell Emma she should go to bed, only to find her tucked into Killian's side, full asleep this time. Killian just shrugs one of his shoulders. 

“She's really needy in her sleep. And she took care of me while I was quite inebriated the past three hours, the least I can do is let her sleep on my shoulder. I'll get her up to her room mate, don't worry.” 

“Fine. But Killian, she's my sister and so I feel obligated to say this. You two seem to get along pretty well, but if you do anything to hurt her I will not hesitate to kill you and hide the body, got it?”

“Point taken mate. But anyone that is patient enough to deal with me when I have turned into a giant drunk five year old gets all of my respect, and I wouldn't dare cross her.”

David eyes the two of them warily for a moment before nodding. Emma's always been an excellent judge of character, so the fact that she's comfortable enough to fall asleep on his roommate's shoulder is a pretty good sign. “Good. She's on the floor below ours in 405, so make sure she gets there, with her leftovers preferably. She'll be mad as hell if they get left here and someone eats them. She's really sensitive about food, and I don't particularly want to deal with an angry Emma tomorrow.”

“Don't worry mate. I'll make sure she and her leftovers make it back to her room.”

David leans over the back of the couch and ruffles the top of Emma's head before heading upstairs, and Killian peers down at the girl sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Now that he is only slightly drunk and not completely gone, he can appreciate how truly attractive she is, all porcelain skin and sunny hair. He curses the fact that he made a complete ass of himself tonight, and that she likely thinks he's an idiot. He is midway through an episode of Family Guy when Emma turns slightly, her face nuzzling into his neck and sending her warm breath skittering across his skin. And as much as he would love to stay here and let her get as close as she wants, he'd much rather be totally sober and not punched in the face, and her awake, so he gently nudges her awake. 

Emma murmurs sleepily and Killian grins down at her. She's so adorable like this that he just can't fathom waking her up. Luckily he's always helped his brother on his boats in the summer, so he's strong, and she's just a slight thing, so scooping her up and carrying her is hardly a problem, even in his slightly inebriated state. He slowly slides out from under her, propping her head up on a pillow before going and grabbing the leftovers that David had already put away. Coming back over to Emma he sets the tupperware in her arms and laughs quietly when she holds it tighter. He scoops her up and holds her close as she rests her head against his chest, walking carefully to the elevators, and riding it up to the fourth floor where her room is located. 

Killian tries to set her down but Emma refuses to loosen the grip she has on his t-shirt, and he knocks quietly on her door, hoping to the heavens that her roommate will be home, and not be a total nightmare. After a few seconds a sleepy looking girl with short dark her answers the door, her face colored with concern when she sees Emma. 

“Is Emma okay, what happened?” 

“Nothing to worry about lass, she just fell asleep and her brother was downstairs with us, told me where to bring her. She refuses to wake up though and I didn't know where her keys were.”

The young woman's face blushes a bit when he mentions Emma's brother, and Killian files the information away for later, ready to be used to tease David mercilessly. She introduces herself as Mary Margaret, Emma's roommate, and steps aside so that he may come in and put Emma in her bed. Once that is accomplished, he brushes her hair away from her face and gently stands up, careful not to wake her. Once she's laying down he slides the tupperware from her hand as well and hands it to Mary Margaret to put in their little fridge. 

“Will you just tell her that her food is in the fridge? And that hopefully I'll see her soon?” 

“Of course. Can you tell David I said hello too?” she asks shyly.

Killian grins, knowing full well that he will be seeing more of Emma, and this woman for that matter, in the future, and he revels in that knowledge.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma just wants to bake cookies, but as soon as she steps out of the elevator she knows someone else is using the kitchen, and seriously? It's one am, no one else is even supposed to be down here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably just going to turn into a series of loosely related one shots. This chapter is nothing but fluff and sort of ran away with me. Let me know what you think!

Its been Its been three days since Emma caught her boyfriend in bed with a girl from his dorm, and she is still furious. She knows that they hadn't really been dating long, only two months, and she definitely didn't love him. But honestly! Its the principle of the matter, finding another woman in your boyfriends bed when you come to surprise him.

Well she got a surprise alright, an eyeful of dark skin bouncing up and down on....

Emma slams the door to her mini fridge shut and tries to think about something else, putting the last of the ingredients she needs in her bag, intent on heading to the kitchen in the common area of the dorm. She feels bad that she's been so surly towards her friends and brother lately, and has decided to make cookies as an apology. And if some of the cookie dough doesn't make it in the oven, well who can blame her?

She tosses the cup she's drinking out of into the trash, along with the empty plastic bottle of coke and glares at the bottle of Captain Morgan sitting on her dresser. He was supposed to make her feel better and all she feels is drunk. Its no matter though. She's made these cookies a million times and could do it drunk and with one hand tied behind her back.

Emma locks her door and sighs before hopping in the elevator and riding it down to the lobby. When she gets off she immediately knows someone else is using the kitchen and gets irrationally irritated. Whatever they're cooking smells delicious, but she wants to bake dammit and no one is supposed to be down here at 1am!  
When she rounds the corner, sharp words ready on the tip of her tongue for whoever dared to interfere with her plans, she's abruptly halted by the sight of Killian hovering over the stove, flipping what appears to be bacon and scrambled eggs. Her cheeks flush and she tries to ignore the fact that his sweatpants cling to his backside so nicely, and instead creeps up behind him and slides up next to him, dropping her things on the counter.

Killian startles so violently that he nearly flings the spatula he's using halfway across the room.

"Bloody hell Emma! You surprised me! What are you doing awake love?"

“Couldn't sleep,” she says a bit bitterly, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and setting it down none too gently on the counter. Killian's eyes soften, and Emma tries to ignore it but then he's there offering her a piece of bacon. She tries to grab it and misses, nearly pitching over in her attempt, but fortunately Killian is there to stop her from busting her face on the floor.

“Easy love, you'll hurt yourself.”

“I think I'm a little drunker than I think I am.”

Killian snorts, making Emma frown, but Killian rights her before pulling her into a hug. “Dave told me what happened with that scum you called a boyfriend. I'm sorry he treated you so terribly. You deserve to be loved, Emma.” 

“Neal deserves to be punched in the face. I wish I had done that. Instead I was a bitch to all of the people who care about me. But I'm going to make it right. I'm going to bake these stupid cookies and hope everyone forgives me,” Emma says with a sniffle, and Killian sighs, pressing his lips to the side of her head. 

“Emma, I've already forgiven you. And I'm sure everyone understands that you are upset. But how about I share my eggs and bacon with you, and then I'll help you make the cookies?” 

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Come now, go sit down and I'll just plate this food and be there in a moment.” 

Emma nods, making her way to the nearby able once Killian lets go of her and plopping down in a chair. Killian tries to fight the smile that appears on his face when she starts plotting against her despicable ex-boyfriend out loud. He grabs both plates once he has filled them with food and makes his way over to the table, sliding hers down in front of her and sitting in the chair next to her. 

“So, should we set his mattress adrift in the lake, or fill his shampoo bottle with Nair?” he asks in the most serious voice he can muster. Emma turns to look at him, staring at him incredulously for a moment before finally cracking a grin. “Ah there's that smile I like to see. Now let's forget about that tosser, yeah?”

“Yeah. Thanks Killian. For this food mostly, but you know...I do appreciate it.” 

“I know, no need to thank me. Now love, eat that bacon or I will not hesitate to swipe it from your plate.” 

Emma's eyes widen and she shields her plate from him.”I thought we were friends, why would you do that?!” 

His face scrunches in confusion, before he remembers Emma being sensitive about her food. He wants to kick himself for making such an idiotic remark, and picks a piece of bacon off his plate and holds it out to her. “I didn't mean anything by it Emma, I'm sorry. Forgive me?”

Emma contemplates him for a moment before snatching the piece of bacon and munching on it quietly. After a few minutes of nothing but the sound of forks scraping plates, Killian is just about ready to give up when Emma's quiet voice breaks the silence.

“I was a foster kid before my parents adopted me. A lot of homes were pretty shitty. The bigger kids would take my food if I wasn't careful. It's stupid. I'm sorry,” she says, and Killian really wants to kick himself when he turns to face her and sees the tears in her eyes. He hasn't known Emma that long but she's usually quite a tough lass, so it's most likely the alcohol making her more emotional than usual, but he still feels like an utter ass. 

“Emma, please don't be sorry. You have nothing to apologize for, and you're certainly not stupid.”

“I do though! You guys have done nothing but be supportive of me the past three days, and I've been a heinous bitch! I don't understand why I can't just accept the kindness without causing a huge problem!” 

At this Emma bursts into actual tears and Killian's eyes widen almost comically. He does the only thing he can think of and pulls her out of her chair, sweeping her up and carrying her over to the same couch where they first met. He sits down with Emma in his lap and gently strokes her hair as she buries her face in his t-shirt. They sit like that for a few minutes before Emma finally starts speaking. 

“I'm sorry, I'm such a fucking sobbing baby when I get drunk. This is why I don't drink! I have no filter. Or common sense. I just cry and David knows better than to give me fucking Captain Morgan. This is his fault. And Neal's. I hope David punches him in the face.” 

Killian grins at that and plays with the ends of her hair. “Emma, I can assure you, if Dave doesn't punch him square in the face, I will. I've grown quite fond of you love, and I don't intend to let him get away with this without a little revenge. And we've all done some stupid things under Captain Morgan's command. Just relax and all will be fine. Now, would you like me to put on some music while we make cookies?”

Emma nods and Killian smiles down at her warmly before urging her to stand up. He ushers her back over to the kitchen area, one arm around her shoulder, the other pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning on his Spotify app. They'd found out early on in their friendship that their taste in music was quite similar, so Killian just hits shuffle, setting it down on the counter. He watches as Emma snatches a few pieces of bacon off the plates on the table and munches on them before coming over to stand next to him. 

“Alright love, I'm not much of a baker, so where do we start?”

“Can you grab the cookie pans and put parchment paper down on them?” she asks, grabbing two sticks of butter out of the bag of things she brought down, popping them in the microwave for a few seconds just to soften them up. She finds the measuring cups in a drawer and pulls them out, while Killian busies himself with pulling the rest of the items out of her bag and setting them up on the counter and doing what she asked. After dumping the softened butter into the bowl she asks him to measure out each of the ingredients and watches as he drops them into the bowl too. She grabs the hand-mixer she brought down and starts to mix everything up, laughing when a bit of flour comes out of the bowl in a cloud. With only that one small mishap she finishes mixing it before adding an alarming amount of chocolate and peanut butter chips. Emma and Killian both drop spoonfuls of dough onto the cookie pans, and once that is finished Emma realizes they forgot to turn on the oven to preheat it and groans, turning it on and then hopping up to sit on the counter. 

“What's wrong love?” 

“Well, now we have to wait for 15 minutes until this stupid oven heats up because apparently I'm still drunk enough to forget that we have to preheat the oven.”

Killian chuckles and Emma scowls at him. “Not a problem. How about I wash dishes while we wait and you dry them? You don't even have to move off the counter.”

Emma wrinkles her nose but agrees, catching the towel he throws to her. She quietly sings along to Hozier's Work Song, and Killian falls silent just listening to her. He continues washing dishes, until he hears Emma hop off the counter, and suddenly she's tugging on his arm. 

“Dance with me Killian?” 

Killian sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes seeking out hers immediately. She's looking at him with a softness and looks so much happier than she has the past few days that he can't deny her, sweeping her up in his arms and dancing quietly around the room with her. By the time that the timer on the oven goes off alerting them that it is ready, Emma and Killian have slowed to just a shuffling of feet, her head resting in the crook of is neck, one of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and the other grasping her hand, their fingers entwined. 

He sighs and presses a kiss to her hair. “Emma love, are you sure this is such a good idea? I know you're still hurting...”

“Can I tell you a secret Killian?”

“Of course love, anything.” 

“I was getting ready to break up with Neal anyways. Finding him in bed with someone else certainly quickened the process, but I had feelings for someone the entire time we were together. I never acted on them of course, but….they were still there.” 

“So...why did you even date that trash to begin with?” 

“I...I thought the other person didn't want me. He never tried to be anything other than a friend,” she whispered quietly, “and I never had many friends growing up. I didn't want to ruin anything by asking for more than he could give.” 

Emma tried to bury her face in his shirt at this, but he gently nudges her head, turning it up to look her in the eyes. “And what about now, Emma?”

Her face turns a lovely shade of pink and he smiles softly at her, which seems to be the only encouragement she needs, because the next moment her petal soft lips are on his. He doesn't hesitate for a moment, his long fingers diving into her silky hair, holding her close and giving back as much as she's taking. When she finally pulls away she's breathing heavily and Killian laughs as he pulls her against his chest. 

“I don't know how you thought I wanted nothing but friendship from you, I've been enamored with you since you sat on my sorry arse when I was drunk. Perhaps I'm more adept at hiding my feelings than I realized. But I'm glad you've finally figured out otherwise. How about we put these cookies in the oven and once they are finished we have a nice cuddle, yeah? Because I don't intend on letting you out of my sight for awhile love.” 

He can feel Emma grin against his shirt before nodding and pulling away. The two of them managed to wrangle all three trays of cookies into the oven at once and set the timer. Since the dishes are done Killian steers them over to the couch again, collapsing down on it and pulling Emma down with him. She makes a soft sound of surprise before taking advantage of the situation and tucking herself into his side. It's funny to her that she is so affectionate and happy about it. Usually when she is this drunk she is irrationally emotional (although she can definitely check that box off) or overly affectionate, but not both. And generally if she's feeling affectionate, it's more of a one night stand kind of way, not this. This is different. 

Tonight, as shitty as it started, is finally looking up. She is amazed that he apparently feels the same abut her as she does about him, and feels like a total idiot for not saying something sooner. Or dumping Neal after the first week. 

And she really needs to remember to thank David for that bottle of Captain. Without it she probably would have hidden her feelings forever. 

“Well I shall certainly thank him as well lass,” Killian says with a chuckle, and Emma's face burns with embarrassment. Fuck. She said that last bit out loud. 

“Shut up,” she mumbles, pressing her face against his chest, trying to hide her blushing face. Killian laughs and tightens his grip on her. 

“Don't worry lass, you've seen me much, much drunker. And I climbed inside this couch, so really, you're light years ahead of me.” Emma snorts at that and just before she moves in to steal another kiss from him the timer goes off and she groans. “Don't worry love, I'll pull them out. Wouldn't want you to burn yourself.” 

Emma mutters her thanks and pokes her head over the back of the couch to watch him. She can't help the silly grin that graces her face as she watches him pull the cookies out of the oven, setting them on top of the stove. After turning the oven off he saunters back over to the couch, his eyes glued to her, and she doesn't even bother trying to look away. He strides right up to the back of the couch and leans over it, catching her lips quickly and grazing her bottom lip with his teeth. Emma gasps and Killian grins wickedly, hopping over the back of the couch and settling back in next to her. 

“Killian!” she screeches as he bounces down next to her. 

“Yes, love?”

“You can't just kiss me like that and then pretend like nothing happened!” 

“Well, I figured that you would be offended if I kissed you like I really want to while in such a public place, so I thought it best to wait.” 

Emma tries to glare at him, she really does, but honestly, his words shoot through her and cause a shiver down her spine. She finally gives up with a sigh, planting her head on his chest and nuzzling her face into his neck. “I hate that you are the rational one right now. I'm supposed to be the rational one.” She drags her lips along his neck and delights in the way that he tenses next to her when she tugs gently on his earlobe with her teeth. “You're right though, we should probably wait.” 

She almost snorts at the way he shoots of the couch, and watches as he practically throws himself into the kitchen, putting the cookies in a tin despite not being entirely cool yet and jams the lid on it. He's packed up nearly all of her things in under three minutes and is crossing back to the side of the room she is on, things in hand, giving her a look that means she is most definitely in trouble. 

“Up love, let's go,” he says, and Emma scrambles off the couch as fast as her still intoxicated self can. As soon as she is close enough he grabs her hand, tugging her towards the elevators. “Your room? I doubt your brother would appreciate what I want to do to you if we go to my room,” he says hotly, and Emma can't control the whimper that escapes. 

“Yes. Oh god I hope Mary Margaret isn't around tonight.” 

“She shouldn't be. Dave mentioned they were going on a date tonight and they usually sleep in our room after.” 

Emma tugs him out of the elevator when it stops on her floor, pulling him along eagerly until they reach her room. Killian briefly contemplates how different this time is than any of the other times she has let him into her room, and as soon as they are past the doorway and into the room he drops her things and pulls her against him, kissing her almost savagely. Emma doesn't waste a moment either, fisting his black t-shirt in her hands and pulling herself onto her toes in an effort to get closer. Killian sweeps his tongue across her bottom lip and Emma opens for him, tasting sweetly of the cookie dough they were both nibbling on earlier, causing him to grin against her lips. 

“What are you so happy about?” she says, crinkling her nose. 

Killian grins and pecks her one more time. He loves how adorable she is when she's confused and a little drunk. “You taste like cookies. And I'm just happy.” 

Emma grins at him and tugs him over to her bed. “Come on you, you promised me cuddles.”

“Wouldn't dream of denying you love,” he counters, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in. She honest to god giggles and pushes him down on the bed and climbs next to him. He hauls her in so close that she ends up resting her head on his chest, listening to the soft thumping of his heart, winding her fingers in the hem of his shirt. 

She sighs quietly and Killian runs his fingers through her shining blonde locks, content to do nothing more than lay here. He wasted so much time pretending that all he wanted was her friendship, and so did she. They could have been together for months. And Emma certainly would never have dated that utter tosser Neal. No matter he thinks, turning on his side to face her, pulling the comforter up around them before slinging his arm across her waist. Now that he has her, he doesn't plan on letting her go any time soon. 

Emma curls her arm behind his head and sifts her fingers through his shaggy hair. He hums contently and tries not to doze off. “Emma love,” he says thickly, “you're going to put me straight to sleep if you continue doing that.” 

“Stay here then, please?”

“Mmm...of course love,” he mumbles, his eyes watching her sleepily. He runs his fingers under her shirt, caressing the skin on her lower back in much the same way as she is still running her fingers through his hair, (she's determined to put him to sleep apparently), and he presses his lips to hers softly before murmuring his goodnights to her. “No where else I'd rather be,” he whispers against her lips, hoping like hell that she doesn't regret any of this in the morning.


End file.
